tf2_crapfandomcom-20200213-history
TF2 Air 2
'''TF2 Air 2 '''is a video created by EthioMod. It is the current sequel and was released on July 30 2015. The video is dedicated to Kitty0706, who died four months before the video was released. Ethiomod is also a fan of Kitty0706. Summary Passengers are at an airport going through a metal detector, A BLU engineer goes first, however he sets the metal detector alarm off, resulting in a security guard tackling him, then stomping on his head, killing him instantly. A RED spy using a vehicle flips off a security guard, and then drives away only to crash and explode, when calling for help, Wolf O'Donnell shows up and shoots him to death. Then a random guy walks through the metal detector and also sets the alarm off, he expects to be killed, but however the security guard performs a screening on him, when the man is said he is clear, the security guard gives him a hat (which turns to a gun resulting in the man getting shot in the head) A BLU Demoman who noticed the past security checks freaks out and attempts to be given help, however a security guard says "You heard the man, lets go..." The Demoman gets drunk, which results in a RED Scout becoming impatient and resulting in him being hit in the head by the Demoman's beer. As he takes one single step through the detector, he is immediately shot multiple times by the security guards, he then blows himself up with a sticky bomb. A RED Heavy watches a TSA video, starring John Piss, he then says "We go together" to a random person, he then hits the person resulting in the security guards becoming hostile, the Heavy distracts the security guards and incapacitates them. He then hears the final call announcement for the flight. He arrives at the boarding gate, and shouts "Help!" to the boarding agent, in which the latter responds by nodding no, this results in the Heavy mashing his head together and flattening it. Eventually Heavy blows his head back up, as the man responds with "Thanks", Heavy however says that they will fuck like men, the man makes various noises until it cuts to the other guy from earlier, the screen then goes black. The scene cuts to the flight, where a woman messes with an intercom system which results in it exploding and setting the woman on fire, Bill runs with a fire extinguisher, but he however kills her when he hits her in the head with the fire extinguisher. The scene cuts to the cockpit, showing a Medic co-pilot and a very aggressive Heavy pilot, the Heavy becomes irritated from the co-pilot Medic's continuous talking and hits him, he then uses the Scout navigation system and requests to take off, he is however refused to take off which results in him taking his anger out on the Scout Navigation System, hitting him twice, the second punch deformed his face. A RED Demoman goes berserk, and irritates other passengers until he is shot by Vito Scaletta, he calls a Medic claiming his balls are in pain, in which the Medic goes over to Knuckles the Enchidna, extracts something from him and kills him, he then uses his vita-saw, punctures Demoman's crotch and results in it blowing up, a RED Soldier shows up and says to Medic that he has his body, they then exchange thumbs up until the Soldier screams and explodes. The scene then cuts back to the cockpit, in which the Air Traffic Control was taken hostage by a RED Spy, the flight has permission for takeoff, which results in the Heavy pilot celebrating, A flight attendant asks if he'd like coffee but Heavy throws an object at her and causes her to explode. Back outside the cockpit, a Safety Debriefing Video is being played, but a man shoots the screen and Bill says "Thanks" It cuts back to the cockpit as it begins to take off, it strikes several birds, then once in the air, it cuts to a technical difficulties card for an unknown reason. It then cuts back to a RED Heavy getting smacked by a RED Sniper, he points at his shoes, as the Sniper stares at a random person, resulting in the Heavy punching him in the back. It then cuts to a scene showing two black people sitting next to each other. One of them exchanges racist jokes about other black passengers until his fellow passenger becomes irritated, brags and pulls out a shotgun, this annoys a white man sitting not too far away who offends one of them by using the N word, he goes over to him and smacks him, a nearby passenger attempts to shoot him, however his fellow passenger shoots him and saves his life. The scene cuts back to the cockpit, where the Heavy pilot asks the Scout Navigation System for help, which results in a computer monitor with Google Maps appearing, It reaches the dial-up limit which irritates the Heavy pilot and whacks the monitor to the Medic co-pilot. The scene cuts back showing Joe Barbaro listening to music very loudly from a headset, a passenger kindly asks him to turn his headset down, but Joe responds by shooting him with a tommy gun, His friend, Vito Scaletta transforms into Tony Montana, surprising Joe, Tony then kicks Joe in the head and sends him halfway down the aircraft's aisles. He responds that it was "fucking impressive" and tries to shoot him, which proves ineffective. Tony then shouts in Italian and then Joe presses a button causing him to explode. Kiddy Kong then appears and they brawl, Joe rewards Kiddy Kong with bananas when they finish brawling. The scene then cuts to a RED engineer, Heavy asks the Engineer to build a dispenser, when the Heavy is about to dispense something, Mario appears which results in Heavy mocking him for his size, Mario responds by punching him, which alarms Heavy, he calls Soldier for help, however Mario kicks him in the groin, The soldier is then eaten by Yoshi and his head is defecated out. Mario dispenses some capsules of pills in which Louis appears. As he attempts to take a capsule, Mario pulls out a pistol and says "I'ma don't think you can do that" and shoots him in the head. Mario then takes the pill capsules, and empties the contents, which they are actually cocaine, he ingests it and drugs out. Heavy however snaps Mario's neck, killing him instantly, he places him in an empty seat next to a passenger, and mentions that "He's asleep" Later on the plane, the piloting Heavy is distracted by his sandvich, and the piloting Medic tells Heavy that they need to go left, which Heavy turns the plane around too much at the point that all of the passengers on the plane fall out of their seats and against the wall of the plane, the planes TV tells everyone to fasten seat belts. 28 miles away from gm_city_airport, the Heavy pilot is given a clipboard by the Scout Navigation System, it reads "Sample Text", The alarm is activated in the cockpit which alarms Heavy and he uses the intercom to call for help, Saxton Hale comes to help, but he doesn't really help, It cuts back to a baby Scout, which results in Heavy throwing him out of the plane. He then announces on the intercom "Pootis Spencer" and a Muscular Waluigi begins dancing, a deformed Scout touches his chin slowly with his hand, in which the Muscular Waluigi responds with a freaked out face. As the plane lands, Heavy has a scenario on the gm_construction map that shows a RED spy randomly appear, it then shows Heavy sliding down a small hill into a pond, the final second of the video shows a close up of Pilot Heavy's face. Production Production of TF2 Air 2 began roughly months after its predecessors release, the project was an on and off project, rumors spread that the project had been delayed because Steam was blocked at Ethiomods college, later on in 2012, Gmod 13 was released, the update deleted old saves and stalled the project, EthioMod posted a video in January 2013 about the issues that it had caused with the project. The video also included a short preview of TF2 Air 2 itself. No other updates on the project came after that, although it is rumored that the project may have been completed around 2014 or just after the start of 2015. The scenes inside the aircraft were made with Garry's Mod, the outside aircraft scenes were filmed with X-Plane 10. Reception TF2 Air 2 recieved critical acclaim, as of August 2018 it has 5 million views, and over 66,000 likes compared to 3,000 dislikes. It is EthioMod's most viewed video, behind it's predescessor. Some criticism was directed at the video for not being animated in SFM, many praised the video for how funny it was and the scenarios in the video. Trivia. *Several video game characters and other people make appearances in the video. ** Counter-Terrorists from the Counter-Strike series who acted as the airport security ** Wolf O'Donnell (with Leon Powalski's voice) from the Star Fox series. ** Bill from the Left 4 Dead series. ** Knuckles from Sonic franchise. ** Vito Scaletta and Joe Barbaro from Mafia II. ** Kiddy Kong from Donkey Kong III. ** Mario and Yoshi from the Super Mario series. ** Louis from the Left 4 Dead series. ** Saxton Hale. ** Waluigi from the Super Mario series. ** Shrek from the Shrek franchise. ** Dr. Dre. ** Tony Montana (Scarface) * 16 people died during the flight Category:Videos Category:Videos by EthioMod